War Of The Worlds
by BlackTheWhite
Summary: No, we don't mean the aliens. Sora pushed the big red button, and now all the worlds have collided together! Kingdom Hearts/Lord Of The Rings/Pirates of the Caribbean/Naruto/Pokemon/Eragon/Whatever else gets mixed into this as it grows. Crack fic. Hiatus.
1. Dont Touch The Button!

**Chapter One: Don't Push That Button!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Disney or whoever the hell claims them.**

_After receiving the note in a bottle from King Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Kairi awaited the Gummy Ship to arrive so they could travel to the King's castle to learn of a new mission! It seemed trouble was brewing in the worlds once more, and they had to restore peace to them, and fast!_

"Sora! Riku! The gummy ship is here!" Kairi announced, rushing down the beach and waving her arms around above her head. Finally the day had arrived where they would all go see the King, and get the low-down on the new evil that was spreading across the worlds and disrupting the peace! Eagerly, the three friends rushed to the gummy ship and boarded it, where they were greeted by Chip and Dale.

"Long time no see, guys!" Sora greeted, a giant smile curled on his lips, as per usual. It wasn't long before the gummy ship was up and making its way towards King Mickey's castle. Along the way, as always, they had to navigate through giant blocks of colorful nothing and shoot down evil ships out to hurt the gummy ship! Sora manned the controls, jerking the ship this way and that to avoid danger. His tongue poked out from between his lips as he fired off the missiles, pushing the buttons rapidly. Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly spotted Riku, leaning against the controls and watching. Slowly his dark eyes travelled over the male, admiring his body and the way his hair swayed whenever he moved. It looked so soft. "I want to touch it..I'm gunna getcha.." One of his hands strayed from the controls, slowly reaching out towards the other male.

"Sora! Watch out!" Kairi suddenly screamed, right in his ear.

Annoyed at the girl, and not wanting to abort his mission of stroaking the pretty hair beside him, Sora slammed down his other hand on a large button.

"SORA NO!" The girl screamed, just as his palm slammed down on the button.

Sora turned his head, glaring at the girl on the other side of him. "What, Kairi!?" His eyes traveled down to where she was pointing at the button, and read the words 'Do Not Push' that were bold right above it. "….Oops.."

"Don't they usually have little plastic boxes around those kinds of buttons so keep people from pressing it on accident..?" Riku idly remarked, leaning over and plucking Sora's hand off of the button.

"Yeah well, on the last mission Sora was cheap and never upgraded the gummy ship..so..no." Chip remarked from the screen, with Dale shaking his head in the background.

Sora rolled his eyes as his two friends glared at him.

"So, do you at least know what the big red button does?" Riku asked, immediately getting a shake of the head from Sora.

"I was too cheap to buy the manual for the ship too.." He answered.

"Shouldn't that come with the ship?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow at Sora.

"Yeah well. Someone decided to use it as a pee pad…"

"Oh god that's so nast—" Kairi started, but cut herself off mid sentence, replacing her words with a high pitched scream. "SORA! RIKU!" One of her hands grabbed Sora, and the other pointed in front of them. A world had suddenly appeared right in their way, and another one crashed right into it a second later. "Fly us out of here before we crash into it!" She screamed, tightening her grip on the boys arm.

"I can't, its too close! Riku, save me!" Sora reached over and grasped the other male, holding on to him tightly as the gummy ship flew right into the world, crash landing on it.

Groans filled the gummy ship as the three friends climbed to their feet inside of it. "Riku! Are you okay?" Sora asked, helping his dear friend to his feet.

"I'm fine."

Nodding his head, Sora pointed towards the door, coming up with a plan of action. "We should go out and see where we landed." After announcing this, he grabbed Riku and made his way towards the door.

"G-guys! Hey! What about me!? I'm still..on the ground! Does anyone care about ME!?"

Blinking, the two looked back and paused in the doorway, waiting. "Come on, Kairi!"

As soon as Kairi was up on her feet, the three of them set off to the outside world of unknown. "Do you recognize this place, Sora?" Kairi asked, as she looked around. It seemed they had landed in some sort of forest.

"No..but..I can't really tell.." As the three began to walk, they suddenly spotted a yellow and black small animal sitting on a stump ahead of them.

"Whats that?" Riku muttered, squinting as he tried to figure out what it was. He had never seen anything like it. It almost looked like a giant mouse.

Kairi immediately took off running towards it, stopping right beside the stump and squealing with excitement. "ITS SO CUTE!!" Reaching out towards the creature, she went to pet it, when suddenly it opened its mouth and began to foam. "What..?"

"KAIRI WATCH OUT!" Too late. Kairi screamed as the little animal bit down on her finger.

"SORA! HELP ME!"

Rushing over to Kairi, Sora held out his hands, the keyblade appearing out of nowhere, as usual. Swinging the blade at the animal, he smacked it right in the side and sent it flying into a tree. Except it didn't disappear like the heartless or nobodies that Sora was use to encountering. "..What is it..? The Keyblade..didn't effect it.." Sora was officially stumped.

Riku, wielding his keyblade, began to beat the living crap out of the rodent, only to come to the same conclusion. Beating it up wasn't making it poof like the usual enemies they faced.

Suddenly a boy ran in, placing himself in between Sora and company and the rodent that was laying on the ground, foaming profusely. "PIKACHU! I found you! Return to your pokeball, you're too hurt!" He exclaimed, while pointing at the foaming creature. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all stared at the boy, lost in complete confusion.

"He must be the hero.." Riku idly commented, causing Kairi to blink in confusion and question him.

"How do you know?" She asked.

Riku shrugged, laughing softly, "Heros always have spiky hair."

As if it suddenly dawned on Kairi, she nodded her head and muttered, "So that's how you can tell.."

The male suddenly turned towards them, pointing. "Who hurt Pikachu!? Was it you!? You're with Team Rocket, aren't you?!" Reaching up, he turned his hat backwards, then reached down to his belt where odd little balls were clipped to it. Grabbing one, he chucked it at the foaming rodent on the ground. It hit the animal, then bounced onto the ground, and the rodent foamed more. Suddenly electricity poured out of the animal, lunging out and electrocuting the male that had thrown the odd ball at it.

The male fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp and completely knocked out after being electrocuted.

Suddenly two new people rushed in, along with some weird cat thing that walked on two legs. They rushed over to the 'Pikachu' and scooped it up into a jar. Taking notice of the gawking three people, they turned and pointed at the group. "To protect the world from devastation.."

"To protect all people within our nation.."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love.."

"To extend our reach to the stars above.."

At this point, the girl, with really weird hair, struck a pose and said, "Jessie!"

Then, the blue haired male struck his own pose while announcing, "James!"

Then they continued on. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

The cat like creature jumped in now, "Meowwwth, that's right!"

"Is it me or does that thing have a lisp..?" Riku said, staring at the people who were apparently 'Team Rocket'.

"But Jessie..we already have Pikachu..do we need to fight?"

Sora, fed up with it all, suddenly stepped foreword. "What ARE you? That Pikachu isn't even yours. It's that guys.." He waved his keyblade towards the still knocked out guy on the ground.

"You defeated Ash! Oh, goodie! We'll be off now! Hee heee hee."

Sora stepped in front of them, pointing the keyblade. "I won't let you, its not yours!" Scowling at Sora, Jessie pointed at Meowth.

"Make yourself useful, Meowth! Take care of the boy!"

The cat-thing, Meowth, rushed foreword and lunged at Sora only to get smacked right in the face with the keyblade. Recoiling, Meowth rushed back to Jessie and James.

Throwing up an arm, Sora shouted out "Thundaga!". The lightning struck Team Rocket, causing them to scream and let go of the jar holding the Pikachu.

"Team Rockets blasting off agaaaaaaaaiiinnn!" Team Rocket flew off to who knows where, turning into a twinkle in the distant sky.

Before anything else could happen, another figure, in a mess of tattered dirty clothing rushed up and grabbed the jar. "What the hell, dude?!" Riku snapped in annoyance at the random man. "My jar. Not yours. Mine." The man with dreadlocks grumbled, opening it and dumping the Pikachu out of it. "Little bugger.." The man then began scooping up dirt into the jar, ignoring Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Apparently Ash was still of no importance either.

"Hey, YOU! Just who are you!?" Kairi huffed, fed up with all the random people coming and going.

The man turned, jabbing himself in the chest with a finger. Then he waltzed up to the girl and gave her a sort of smirk. "I? Why. I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, love." Apparently Sora suffered brain damage after all his fights in the last game, so he doesn't quite remember Jack just yet.

Riku blinked, looking around the forest and taking a step towards the self-proclaimed captain. "So..wheres your ship then, Captain?" He asked, a grin forming on his lips. Jack turned, opening his mouth, then closing it without a single noise.

Suddenly he reached over, wrapping an arm around Kairi and dragging her into an embrace. Burrowing his head into her shoulder, the older man began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh..my pearl…the pearl..betrayed again..left stranded.." He managed out between sobs.

Kairi couldn't help but feel bad for the older man, even as he sobbed and drenched her shoulder in tears and snot. "Oh..Sora..can we help him? Please?" She begged, like a little girl wanting a puppy in a pet store.

Immediately Jack lifted his head, patting the girl on the shoulder. "Such a good girl. Right. So, will you help me claim back my ship, mates? I'll reward you quite handsomely. All the gold to your hearts content, aye. Rum too." He quickly added, trying to make it as convincing and tempting as possible. A pirate never keeps to his word, though. Especially Jack Sparrow.

Sighing, Sora rolled his eyes and glanced at Riku. "Well? It's not like we have anything better to do.."

Riku said, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, its settled then! Come, follow me..uhm..do you have names,or shall I appoint you as scallywags and nothing more?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the bunch.

"I'm Kairi!"

"Sora."

"Riku."

With the introductions complete, Jack nodded his head at the bunch and began to walk, keeping an arm conveniently around Kairi's shoulders. "Okay, you lot of cartoonish people, follow me and I shall explain the predicament on the way!"

_Thus be__gan the ad__venture to help the odd Captain Jack Sparrow reclaim his ship, the Black Pearl. Apparently Ash and his Pikachu are still of no importance as the group leaves the rabid rodent and K.O.'d kid in the forest._


	2. Pirates Vs Ninja's

**Chapter Two: Pirates Vs. Ninja's**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Captain Jack Sparrow are on their way through the forest to Port Royal to claim back the Black Pearl from the traitors who have once again left Jack stranded. What they don't know is just how much betrayal is really going on at the ship.._

"Port Royal ahoy!" Captain Jack Sparrow announced, pointing as they came to the edge of the forest, revealing the large body of water before them. The Black Pearl was at the docks, oddly enough. You'd think since it was a pirate ship they wouldn't put themselves near where they could be taken into custody and hanged. There were people hauling objects aboard the ship, obviously they were stocking up on food and such before taking off. "That's my ship! Mine, MINE!" Jack pouted, stomping his foot and crossing his arms and letting out a loud huff.

Riku looked over, narrowing his eyes slightly at the man, before looking back over at Sora and whispering. "How old is this guy?" The question wasn't in all seriousness, of course. It was merely a joke, and seemed to be a good one at that. Sora was trying hard not to burst into laughter, covering his mouth with a hand and shaking his head as an answer.

It wasn't long before they had set up a plan of action. Sneak on to the ship. It sounded like the perfect plan to all of them. There was nothing complicated about it at all. All they had to do was sneak onto the ship. That's all! It was so simple!

Suddenly a lion walked on up onto the ship. Then a few rats scurried after it. Following them a weasel, a flopping fish, a yellow canary, a cow, a dog with a plant in its mouth, a bat, a fox, a scorpion, a duck and a butterfly. Seconds later, two red foxes rushed after them. Sora and company all stared, wondering what in the world was going on. "Hey, Jack, you didn't warn us that your ship was auditioning for the part of Noah's Ark.." Riku remarked, a smirk curled onto his lips.

Sora leaned over, smacking Riku on the head before motioning at them all. "Come on, this is our chance. Lets sneak on." Sora lifted his keyblade and gave it a wave above the four of them, as if it was a Sailor Moon wand. It acted just as thus, as bright colors surrounded them and they were stripped of their clothes only to shape shift into animal bodies. Hell, they even got little theme music while they waited. Anyways. Riku was transformed into a grey lion, while Kairi was turned into a brown one, and Sora a dark brown color. Each of them all had their hair, too. Think back on TLK level on KH, please. Jack on the other hand, had turned into a shaggy dog, with dreadlocks. Yeah, they totally blended in, cause, you know, all lions and dogs have awesome hair styles.

Somehow they successfully managed to sneak on to the Black Pearl, following the trail of animals on. They followed the group of odd animals down into the ship, where they all gathered down bellow deck. All of them simply stared at each other. There were a few growls, hisses, and chirps, but for the most part things remained calm between the odd assembly of animals. The lion who had gotten on before them all licked his chops, glancing over at the duck and the lion. Immediately the duck scurried over to the weasel, quaking up a storm. The scorpion snapped its claws at the lion, as if telling it to stay in line. The lion recoiled, growling softly as it laid down away from the rest of animals.

There was a jerk, and a feeling of motion as the ship obviously began to move. Yes! That meant Sora was this much closer to getting his mission done! Well, they had to take action first. What was with these animals too? They were odd-looking, and seemed to be glaring at Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Jack. They were being shunned! "Uhm..hi?" Sora offered, tilting his head at the odd group of animals. In response, he got a growl from the fox, its ears pinning against its skull tightly as it took in front of the other animals. Wow. Did the fox think it was tough shit? Honestly, Sora could have just stepped on it and it would be put out of its misery.

There was a bark, followed by a growl, and Sora turned to see what was going on. The dog from the weird group of animals had approached Jack, and taken a dreadlock in its mouth. Then it began to tug on the dreadlock, causing Jack to growl loudly and begin to mutter a string of curses at the dog. "Bad dog, bad! Bad boy!" Jack hissed at the dog, who immediately dropped the dreadlock and whined after the words were spat at him. "Good boy.." Jack muttered, eyeing the dog carefully. Immediately the dog began wagging its tail, thumping it against the ground loudly.

The fox moved, picking up the flopping fish and putting in a bucket full of water. The fish immediately rejoiced, and began to do circles around the edges of the bucket. The plant on the other hand, the dog seemed to have found a puddle and dumped it half in it so its roots were in the water. That thing was not going to be alive much longer. The bat suddenly fluttered up from the ground, flying up and taking a perch on the cows back. Then it bit into the neck of the cow, which seemed to take no notice, ignoring the creature as it sucked away at its blood. Sora and company were officially confused. These animals were not, could not, be normal.

Suddenly there noise headed down towards where all the animals were. A few seconds later and a girl appeared, Jack automatically hissing out, "Elizabeth!"

The girl turned, staring at all the animals, giving them all a weird look. "Right…I'm just going to act like I don't see all of you.." She spoke, talking to herself as she tightened the grip on a bundle of clothes in her arms. "He was supposed to meet me down here.." She mumbled, narrowing her eyes. "Bastard. Men. I swear." Suddenly there was a soft popping noise, which followed up by another, and another, and another. You get the picture.

Sora and company all stared in disbelief, as the little white cloud that had appeared around all the animals disappeared, revealing a group of guys in weird cloaks. Well there was one girl..two girls? The group all got up, brushing themselves off. Kisame plucked the bucket off of his head, chuckling softly.

Sasuke immediately moved towards Elizabeth, reaching out and snatching the bundle of clothes from her. "My pirate clothes, I hope?" He questioned, eyeing the girl with narrowed dark eyes.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke investigated the clothing, before nodding in approval and pointing over at Sasori. "Have at it, Elizabeth. I promised you him, he's all yours."

"HEY NOW! What?!" Sasori exclaimed, pointing at the younger Uchiha. "When did this happen!? I'm not some whore you give up for payment for your stupid ass pirate clothes!" He complained.

Elizabeth was already moving in, though, reaching out to grab the males hand.

Her hand was suddenly smacked away, as Deidara moved in and protected Sasori. "You aren't taking Sasori Danna anywhere, hn!" The blonde huffed.

Elizabeth recoiled, glaring at the blonde. "Oh come off, you pmsing bitch, I earned him fair and square!"

Pain suddenly interrupted it all, "HEY! I'm leader, what I say goes! Sasuke, you can't just give up my minions!" He complained, pointing at Itachi next. "Keep your damn brother in line!"

"But you're the leader, isn't that your job?" The Older Uchiha replied, only to get smacked by Pain.

Suddenly a new person walked into the room, none other than Roxas himself. He carried clothing in his arms as he quickly made a beeline for Sasuke. Popular, isn't he? "Here you go, Sasuke, just as promised." He said, giving the bundle of clothing to the Uchiha.

Sasuke took them, inspected, and gave a nod of his head. "Good." He then pointed over at Konan, "She's all yours."

Konan immediately lunged towards the boy, only to get held back by Pain. "OH COME ON! IM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" The blue haired girl screamed, as her skin began to peel off into pieces of paper.

"Shit!" Pain hissed.

Sasuke immediately gave the girl his typical cocky smirk. "Come on, Paper-Girl. I dare you."

"Konan, unless you want to get turned into dust and ashes, I really don't think you want to do that.." Pain muttered, holding on to what was left of the girls body that hadn't peeled into paper. The girl seemed to take this into consideration, and took a step back away from Sasuke.

"Fucker."

Itachi took the moment to chuckle, slipping an arm around his younger brothers shoulders. "So, I see you've learned the art of working both genders.."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Jack had enough, transforming themselves back into their human forms, immediately catching the attention of the large bickering group. "Roxas! I thought you were.." Sora started, giving the boy a confused look. Suddenly Deidara lunged at Elizabeth, who in turn took off running up towards the deck of the ship. Naturally, the rest of the Akatsuki all raced after so they could stop Deidara, as well as stop Konan who seemed to be taking the opportunity to try and take out Sasuke in the chaos. Jack followed; planning to save Elizabeth, then throttle her for dealing with Ninjas and being a typical untrustworthy pirate. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all followed as well.

As soon as they were on deck, Sasuke grabbed on to Roxas, pulling him in front of him as a shield between himself and Konan. There was a blur of red as a person jumped in and gave Sasuke a harsh shove, pushing him away from Roxas. "Don't lay a hand on Roxas!"

The younger Uchiha gained his footing, glaring at the new male, sharingan spinning as he eyed the unknown male. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded of the male.

"Ohh, so you want to fight? Fight fight fight..alrighttt. My names Axel, got it memorized?" He answered, as huge chakrams appeared in his hands, his arms swaying as he waited for the other male to attack.

"Axel? What the hell? Weren't you dead?" Sora asked, interrupting the two males. Axel glanced over, shrugging his shoulders and not even giving him an answer.

"I like to make flashy exists, what can I say?"

Deidara suddenly interrupted as well, "Flashy is good, un!"

Suddenly, Axel tossed one of his chakrams at the younger Uchiha. Two people rushed in, right inbetween the flying chakram and Sasuke, blocking the attack. There was a soft pop as the person hit by the chakram disappeared, a mere shadow clone.

"IM HERE TO SAVE SASUKE, BELIEVE IT!" The blonde haired boy shrieked, pointing at Axel.

From behind him, Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples. "Moron.."

Axel flushed with anger, catching his chakram as it flew back to him. "I'm going to kick that guys ass for touching Roxas! Got it memorized, kid?" He hissed at Naruto.

"And I'm going to protect Sasuke! Believe it!" He answered, pointing to himself.

"Now come on, I'll kick your ass! Believe it!"

"Memorize this, kid! I don't have to believe anything! Got it memorized?"

"I'll make you believe it, believe it!"

"Your line sucks! Memorize that!"

"Memorizing is boring, believe it!"

"You'll forget if you don't memorize things, baka!"

"You can't go through life without believing in things!"

A hand suddenly flew out of nowhere, slapping Naruto upside the head. Then it delivered the same treatment to Axel. There was a sigh of relief from the groups who had been waiting for it to end.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AMERICAN'S TAKE THINGS THAT AREN'T THEIRS!" The older Naruto screamed, folding his arms as he watched the younger Naruto rub his head.

"Owww, I'm mean when I'm olderrrr.."

"I'm going to kick your ass, got it m—"

"Yeah, got it, threat taken. No line needed. I have a perfectly fine memory, thank you very much." The older Naruto interrupted, cutting off Axel.

The commotion seemed to catch the rest of the crew's attention, as a mister William Turner appeared, walking towards the arguing mass of people. "I thought we got rid of Davey Jones's henchmen?" He asked, pointing at Kisame, and then towards Zetsu.

Jack scratched his chin, thinking to himself. "I thought they looked familiar.."

The orange masked Akatsuki member suddenly piped in, tilting his head. "Gravy bones?"

William looked over, and simply stared at the masked guy, deciding that an answer wasn't even worth it.

A few other pirates had now gathered, inspecting all the newcomers on the ship. One pointed at Deidara, along with the black cloaked guy with pink hair standing close by with a bunch of other black cloaked figures. "There be females aboard the ship! Bad luck!" He exclaimed.

Deidara lunged at the male.

Marluxia lunged as well, grabbed by hood of his cloak by Axel.

Larxene stomped her foot, "IM THE GIRL GOD DAMNIT!"

Deidara looked over, pointed, and laughed. "I would have never known with that hairstyle! By any chance, is your favorite movie Bugs Life?"

The entire Akatsuki howled with laughter.

Hiruko's tail suddenly slammed down on top of the pirate that had spoken up. The pirate was officially no more.

"Sasori, that was uncalled for." Pain snapped at the puppet-master.

"I know."

A loud explosion filled the air, and then the boat shook. Pirates scrambled, screaming in chaos.

"DEIDARA THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR TOO!" Pain screamed, glaring at the bomber.

Deidara threw up his arms in defense. "I didn't do it, un!"

"He didn't. I was watching him." Sasori defended.

"PIRATES AHOY! WE BE UNDER ATTACK, CAPTAIN!" A pirate yelled, pointing at a ship close by. Somehow it had snuck up, or something, because the idiot pirates didn't see it until now.

Jack automatically raced to the side of the boat, peering out at the ship. "Who dares attack my pearl!"

"WHERES PETER PAN!" A voice screamed.

Tick-tock, tick-tock. Was that a clock? Where was it coming from?

"SMEE! Am I safe?!"

"Y-y-yes, captain! S-she's in the water. Y-you're safe!" The short man stuttered out.

Xigbar had ditched his black cloak, and was running around as if he was a pirate, shouting orders and such. "Argghh, who be you!?"

Xemnas reached over, grabbing the man. "What the fuck, Xigbar?! Where's your cloak!?"

"ARGGH! I'm a pirate, Xemnas!!"

A group of young kids dressed in animal-like-outfits suddenly raced across the deck. "Peter! We're safe!" They all shouted, rushing to the edge of the ship and peering down at the water.

The mermaids had followed them too, stalking after them to get their chance to kill off Wendy. They hated Wendy so much.

Ariel didn't recognize these mermaids, so she came to greet them, and find out where they came from! Little did she know, that there was someone after her..

Davey Jones suddenly appeared, in all his tentacle-ness.

"Didn't we fucking kill you!?" Will shouted, pointing at Davey Jones.

"ARGHH. ITS TO DAVEY JONES LOCKER BE YOU GOING!" Jones shouted, pointing at Captain Hook. "THE KRAKENNN! SHE APPROACHES!"

That eerie theme song started playing, out of nowhere.

"IM IN CHARGE OF DAVY JONES'S LOCKER NOW!" Will huffed, stomping his foot like a three year old.

"Honestly, Will.."

"You really play all sides, don't you, Elizabeth? Whore." Jack spat, glaring at the girl.

Suddenly Ariel screamed, along with the other mermaids, all being sucked up from the depths by the Kraken.

"See, if you didn't take her wife the squid and put her at some black lake, the Kraken wouldn't be pissed off, Jones!" Will shouted, glaring at the other man.

"The kids at Hogwarts loved my gift!"

"DAVIIEEE! TIME FOR DINNER, STOP PLAYING PIRATES AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE IT GETS COLD!" A voice erupted. None other than Ursula.

"MOTHER YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."

Kovu, the lion from earlier, suddenly appeared, laughing at Jones. "Momma's little boyyyy, aren't you?" He teased.

"KOVU! WHAT DID THE KING TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THE PRIDELANDS?!" Zazu suddenly appeared, scolding the lion as he fluttered around his head.

Mumbling, Jones jumped off the ship and disappeared into the depths of the ocean to eat dinner.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybeee some of these pirates would want to skin you and sell you on the black market, Kovu?"

No answer.

Hercules suddenly appeared, wearing Scar's pelt. "I could always use another.." He said, eyeing the lion.

Scar suddenly stalked up, causing the hero to scream.

"I thought I killed you!?"

"Apparently nobody permanently dies, do they?" Sora mumbled from the sidelines.

"Memorize that."

"Believe it!"

"I'm a cat, I have nine-lives." Scar finally answered, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

At this point, the Akatsuki and Organization 13 turned to each other, mumbling a few things back and forth.

"You guys want to..maybe show us around or something?"

"We could share tips on hair care..and eyeliner tips.."

Continuing to mumble things, the two large cloaked groups turned and suddenly poofed, off to have their own little adventures..

_I didn't mean for this to be so long..but..eh. 8 pages of funny. Adventures of Akatsuki and Org 13 to come in a separate fic, so look out for that one as well as updates to this one.._


End file.
